dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Mikaela/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} Self-inflict debuff on enemies that makes them receive a certain amount of damage that they have inflicted. |activeskill1 = Fist of the White Lotus ( /Melee) 2 |flavora1 = She has reached the climax of naught and her martial arts destroys the enemy without mercy. |aEffect1 = Removes all buffs of the target, inflicts 8788% damage and stuns it with 100% certainty for 5.2 seconds. 16.3 sec |activeskill2 = Wind of the Tiger and Dragon ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Pierces through the enemy by putting all that power in to the one punch. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 3829% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts the on them for 4.9 seconds. Affected enemies inflict 35% damage back to themselves. 21.6 sec |activeskill3 = Challenge |flavora3 = Mikaela is preparing herself for a challenge. |aEffect3 = Increases by 425%, by 85% and grants immunity to self for 9 seconds. Challenges one enemy and removes all buffs. During that time she will use only normal attacks to fight the enemy. All other units on the field are stopped in time until Mikaela finishes her battle. 29 sec |passive1 = Beauty of Demolition |flavorp1 = Mikaela's guardian only follows her will. He is created by Mikaela's impetus to struggle.1 |pEffect1 = Her Guardian accompanies her and grants additional effects. Immune to pet removal skills. Mikaela's normal attacks will inflict 100% damage (Read Notes). "White Lotus Priesthood" inflicts additional 11854% damage. "Fighting Master" inflicts additional 4484% damage. "Challenge" grants additional 3980% damage if she can kill the target before 8 seconds have passed. Also, prevent death passives on her targets. |passive2 = Extreme Body |flavorp2 = Mikaela's strong sexy legs makes the men's hearts flutter. |pEffect2 = Recovers 30% of her damage inflicted and gives 282% to entire allied party. |passive3 = Extreme Attack |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase damage by 250%. Also increase damage by 15% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Ki Barrier 3 |flavorp4 = She has trained her body and soul through training. |pEffect4 = Gains 55% damage reduction for Melee attacks, 488% damage and adds 3300% damage to all attacks. |passive5 = God of Destruction |flavorp5 = The fists of the God of Destruction show no mercy. |pEffect5 = Has a chance to for 3 seconds during normal attack. Additionally, increases damage by 512% for 9 seconds and reduces damage received by 60% for self when Mikaela is hit by damage. 2 sec |passive6 = Gym Destruction |flavorp6 = After reaching peak fighting skills, Mikaela seeks to challenge the impossible. |pEffect6 = Hitting "Challenge" on a non-Boss Type Unit enemy now causes them to receive 60% of health (which is unclear, probably theirs) as damage. Inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery and increases Mikaela's ATK by 370% for 23 seconds. Also increases Mikaela's damage by 499%. |passive7 = Physical Training |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Mikaela's damage is increased by 280%, by 110%. During "Challenge", increase by 80% and single target damage by 460%. Also, increase damage by 68% and by 25% per INFINTE enhancement. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Melee ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Melee ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase your by 135%. |charskill = Complete Destruction |charEffect = Increases your Melee ATK by 2720% when battling Guild World Boss Gungnir. Upon using 'Challenge' skill, ignores up to 3rd-phase immunity, removes buffs, then activates a 3rd-phase 1v1 battle. |Gaiaweaponname = Guardian Spirit |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Gungnir) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase your Melee ATK by 2340% |GaiaweaponSS = Increase your ATK by 4470% during Guild World Boss Gungnir. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increase your additional damage by 5500%. |GaiaweaponU = Increase your additional damage by 9800% during Guild World Boss Gungnir. |GaiaweaponInf = Increase your Impact by 120% during Guild World Boss Gungnir. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are believed to be /Melee. She can stack 1 buff on the target. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = About her time stopping ability: Generally, all units will be stopped, enemy or ally and affected units are labeled with the "restriction" portrait effect. Key Units that are activated at the exact moment of her skill can "slip" past her restriction and fight just as usual. They can even kill Mikaela or her "victim" to end the time-freeze. It also seems like invincibility can prevent units from being affected by the time-freeze. However, the restriction cannot be lifted with "cleanse" or "full immunity" by units that are still able to move. Cooldowns will continue to tick during this state. Does not stop time in World Boss battles. She only uses normal attacks during the battle. |pEffect1_ex = "Not affected by any skills that affect summons." specifically refers to summon removal skills in the original Korean description. About the 100% normal attack damage in her passive: The Guardian inflicts all normal attack damage she inflicts (including piercing damage) wich would make it identical to 's Ultimate Passive. Her Guardian is the blue entity like unit behind her, believed to be the embodiment of her maximum potential. He is always present and does not have a duration or able to be removed. He acts like hound. |pEffect2_ex =The first part of this passive will influence ennemy helper allies as well. The second part of this passive takes into account your helper allies as well. This additional buff applies to self. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = The buffs do not stack. |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcendence_Mikeala |pt1 = The word is being used. Here it is an acronym for the proverb with North Korean origins , as Mikaela is always challanging herself to strenghten her body and unlock her maximum potential. The "Guardian" or "Embodiment of that spirit" represents that as she has finally achieved it. naver dictionary |pt2 = Appears to be a reference to one of the various Shaolin styles. There are two weblinks worth to read. w:c:ko.mythology:권법 and chunseung.com. |pt3 = Good Self Defense is only a loose translation. is a barrier around the body that is achieved through heights of martial arts. weblink to read on }}